The Prince Diaries
by Juniel Is A Vampire Hybrid
Summary: Kim Zi Tao, seorang namja kelas satu SMU. Dia sering minder karena tubuhnya jakung. Rambutnya hitam, sehitam langit malam dan mempunyai lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Dia sangat senang memakai sepatu bot tentara. Tao juga pendukung setia Greenpeace.
1. Chapter 1

The Prince Diaries

Summary : Kim Zi Tao, seorang namja kelas satu SMU. Dia sering minder karena tubuhnya jakung. Rambutnya hitam, sehitam langit malam dan mempunyai lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Dia sangat senang memakai sepatu bot tentara. Tao juga pendukung setia Greenpeace.

Ibu Tao seorang pelukis dan ayahnya pangeran di sebuah negara kecil bernama Genovia. Suatu hari Tao diberitahu bahwa dia akan menjadi penerus tahta ayahnya, karena ayahnya menderita kanker buah zakar sehingga tidak bisa punya anak lagi. Untuk itu Tao harus belajar menjadi putra kerajaan pada neneknya, termasuk segala macam etika, cara berpakaian, cara berjalan, dan lain sebagainya.

Apakah Tao akan menyerah begitu saja pada keinginan orang-orang dewasa di sekitarnya? Dan bagaimanakah perjuangan Tao untuk berubah menjadi pangeran, termasuk menghadapi neneknya yang cerewet?

Disclaimer : semua cast bukan punya saya, hanya Tao yang punya saya :'v

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan nama tokoh, karna ini hanya sekedar cerita.

Rating : T & SU (semua umur) :'v

Main Pair : Huang (Kim) Zi Tao

Support Pair : Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu), Byun (Wu) Baekhyun, and find your self

Warning : Bahasa tidak seduai EYD, OOC, Yaoi, Little Stright, Typos, and more :v

Genre : school, friendship, family, romance (maybe) and other

A / N : Di sini Jaejoong nya GS yah

Dan seluruhnya TAO POV. Jika ada tanda bintang ( * )itu artinya Tao sedang menulis dalam diari nya.

" (talk)

' (mind)

*Kamis, 27 November

Kadang-kadang rasanya semua yang ku lakukan merupakan kebohongan.

Ibuku berfikir aku menekan perasaanku tentang hal ini. Ku katakan padanya, 'Tidak mom, aku tidak menekan perasaanku. Menurutku itu asyik. Selama kau senang, aku juga senang' bukankah aku anak yang berbakti huh!

Lalu mom bilang, 'kurasa kau tidak jujur padaku.'

Sungguh! Betapa menjengkelkannya ibuku.

Lalu Ibuku memberikanku buku ini. Mom bilang dia ingin aku menuliskan perasaan-perasaanku dalam buku ini, karena, katanya, aku jelas-jelas tak mau membicarakan perasaan-perasaanku itu padanya. Sungguh menggelikan!

Mom ingin aku menuliskan perasaan-perasaanku? Baiklah, aku akan menuliskan perasaan-perasaanku.

AKU TIDAK HABIS PIKIR DIA TEGA MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!

Seolah semua orang belum menganggap aku ini aneh, aku praktis anak paling aneh di sekolah.

Well, kalian belum tau namaku, namaku Tao. Kim Zi Tao, aku lahir di china, tapi dari kecil aku sudah tinggal di New York. Ibuku bernama Kim Jaejoong, dan dia orang Korea. Entahlah kenapa aku lahir di China, sedangkan mom orang Korea, tapi mungkin karna dad orang china.

Jujur saja, tinggi ku 180 centi meter, rambutku sehitam langit malam, aku mempunyai lingkaran hitam di bawah mataku sama seperti Panda. Karna itulah anak-anak di sekolah suka mengatakan kalau aku aneh.

Oh~ dan aku baru kelas satu SMU.

Haah~~

Kalau anak-anak di sekolah mengetahui hal ini, aku bisa mati, ya mati!

Ya Tuhan, jika Engkau benar-benar ada, tolonglah, jangan sampai mereka tahu tentang hal ini.

Ada empat juta orang di Manhattan kan? Dari jumlah itu kira-kira dua jutanya laki-laki. Dan dari DUA JUTA laki-laki itu, mom memilih untuk berkencan dengan guru Aljabarku, Mr Yunho

Terima kasih mom, terima kasih banyak.*

### KT ###

"Baby panda! Bangun sayang, bukankah kau harus sekolah !"

"Iya mom"

Yeahh~~

Begitulah mom setiap kali membangunkanku, selalu berteriak-teriak! Memangnya ini hutan apa.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai seragam aku pun langsung menyambar tas sekolahku yang ada di meja dan bergegas turun untuk sarapan.

"Morning sweety" mom mencium pipiku setiap mengucapkan itu.

"Morning mom" jawabku malas

"Hey ! You ok ? " mom menarik kursi lalu duduk di sampingku

"I'm ok mom " jawabku lalu mengambil selembar roti dan selai strawberi.

Aku tau kalau mom memperhatikanku, tapi aku hanya cuek saja.

Sebetulnya aku tidak ok ok saja, tentu saja! Karna hari ini ada pelajaran Aljabar, haah~ menyebalkan.

School

Aku sedang duduk dibangku sambil membaca buku, dan tiba-tiba suara cempreng membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"Selamat pagi pandaaaaaa !"

'Panda ? Ck! Sejak kapan namaku berubah jadi panda'

"Hei ! Kau kenapa panda" seseorang yang tadi berteriak-teriak kini duduk di sampingku. Ya, dia adalah sahabatku_ Baekhyun Wu

"Diamlah baek, kau berisik sekali sich" aku mendelik ke arah baekhyun, dan baekhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa panda, sensitif sekali, sedang PMS ya ?

Apa kata dia tadi ? PMS ?

"Demi Tuhan Baek ! Aku ini cowok tulen ! Mana mungkin aku PMS !"

"Ya terus kenapa dong?"

Kadang mempunyai teman seperti Baekhyun itu sangat menjengkelkan!

"Kau tau hari ini hari apa Baek ?"

"Hari senin Tao_ tunggu ! Hari ini ada Pelajaran Aljabar kan? Jadi itu yang membuat kau marah-marah" baekhyun memandangku lalu mencibir

"Demi tuhan baek, kau bilang kalau Mr. Yunho itu keren , kau bilang seperti itu karena kau pintar dalam Aljabar! Sedangkan aku ?"_'Di tambah mom berkencan dengannya!' aku mendelik ke arah Baekhyun yang cengengesan.

"Dia tidak terlalu keren kalau dia membuatmu terpaksa tinggal sepulang sekolah SETIAP HARI dari jam 14:30 sampai 15:30 hanya untuk berlatih metode FOIL sementara sebenarnya kau bisa jalan-jalan bersama temanmu! Dia tidak terlalu keren kalau dia menelepon ibumu dan menyuruhnya datang ke pertemuan orang tua murid supaya bisa membicarakan kegagalanmu dalam Aljabar" 'lalu MENGAJAKNYA BERKENCAN' Baekhyun mengkeret mendengar aku marah-marah

"Ekhem.. Tao, bisakah kau tidak berteriak seperti itu. Lihat, semua yang ada di kelas memperhatikan kita" Baekhyun menarik tanganku untuk kembali duduk

Haahh~~

Baekhyun mudah berkata seperti itu, karena dia tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

Oh dan dia tidak terlalu keren kalau dia mencium bibir ibumu.

Bukannya aku pernah melihat mereka berciuman. Mereka bahkan belum pernah berkencan. Dan kurasa mom tidak akan membiarkan seorang pria mencium bibirnya pada kencan pertama.

Aku pernah melihat Kevin Richter mencium bibir Lana Weinberger minggu lalu. Aku melihatnya dengan sangat jelas karena mereka bersandar pada loker Kevin, yang berada tepat di sebelah lokerku. Aku agak jijik melihatnya.

Tapi aku tidak keberatan kalau Kevin menciumku seperti itu.

Aku tidak tau Kevin gay apa bukan, tapi yang jelas aku gay.

Entah sejak kapan orientasiku berubah, di New York, hubungan sesama jenis memang tidak dilarang.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Baekhyun dan aku sedang di Bigelow membeli alpha hidroxy untuk ibu Baekhyun, dan kulihat Kevin berdiri di depan meja kasir. Dia melihatku, lalu benar-benar tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan, "Hai."

Kevin membeli Drakkar Noir, cologne untuk pria. Aku mendapat contoh gratis parfum itu dari gadis penjualnya. Sekarang aku bisa mencium aroma Kevin di mana pun aku ingin, dalam privasi rumahku sendiri.

Baekhyun bilang saraf-saraf Kevin mungkin sedang kacau hari itu, karena kepalanya terbentur atau apalah.

"Tao, menurutku si Kevin itu berfikir kalau kau nampak familiar tapi tidak bisa mengenali wajahmu tanpa latar belakang dinding semen SMU Albert Einstein" kata Baekhyun sambil memakan keripik kentangnya

Baekhyun benar, kenapa anak kelas tiga paling populer di SMU nenyapaku, Kim Zi Tao, si anak kelas satu yang tak berharga ini?

Tapi aku tahu itu bukan karena benturan kepala atau apapun seperti yang di katakan Baekhyun. Sebenarnya kalau sedang tidak bersama Lana dan semua teman gaulnya, Kevin cowok yang benar-benar berbeda. Cowok yang tidak perduli apakah orang itu mempunyai lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Cowok yang yang bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik itu semua. Aku tahu, karena saat melihat tatapannya hari itu di Bigelow, aku bisa melihat Kevin sebenarnya berkepribadian mendalam dan sensitif, kepribadian yang berjuang untuk tampak keluar.

"Tao, tao, helloooo, TAOOOO !"

"Astaga baek! Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?! Kau mau membuatku tuli ya !" Refleks aku menjambak rambut baekhyun

"Aw aw... yak tao! Ini sakit sekali!" Akupun langsung melepaskan tanganku dari rambutnya

"Sepanjang perjalanan pulang kau melamun terus! Apa yang kau fikirkan sich?!"

"..."

"Aku mulai berfikir kalau kau mempunyai imajinasi yang overaktif dan kebutuhan patologis untuk menciptakan drama dalam kehidupanmu" aku melongo mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun

"Baek, apa itu pantologis"

Baekhyun memandangku seakaan aku ini makhluk dari dunia luar, "pantologis itu artinya sakit tao. Alasan kekesalanmu belakangan ini pasti ada hubungan ibumu dan Mr. Yunho adalah contoh klasik dari kepribadian patologis"

"Tao, kalau kau begitu kesal tentang hal itu, bilang saja pada ibumu" kata Baekhyun "Bilang padanya kau tidak ingin dia berkencan dengan Mr. Yunho. Kadang aku tidak bisa menebak jalan fikiranmu Tao. Kau selalu berbohong mengenai apa yang kau rasakan. Mengapa kau tidak bersikap asertif saja dan mengubah dirimu? Perasaanmu berharga, tahu tidak?" Cerocos Baekhyun panjang lebar

"Haahh~~ entahlah Baek, kau berfikir seolah aku bisa mencegah mom melakukan itu. Seolah aku bisa langsung bersikap asertif, mengatakan apa yang kurasakan dan kufikirkan pada mom. Mom benar-benar bersemangat menantikan kencan ini, sejujurnya membuatku ingin muntah saja. Mom memasak terus! Aku tidak bercanda Baek. Semalam, untuk pertama kalinya setelah berbulan-bulan, mom membuat pasta. Aku sudah membuka menu restoran siap saji Suzie's Chinese, dan mom mengatakan, 'oh, jangan memesan bakmi wijen malam ini sayang. Aku membuat pasta.'

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang melongo mendengar penjelasanku. "Kau bisa bayangkan Baek, mom membuat pasta! Mom bahkan mengingat hak-hakku sebagai vegetarian dan tidak mencampurkan bakso ke dalam sausnya." Aku menghela nafas panjang setelah menceritakan semua pada Baekhyun, aku sama sekali tak bisa memahami hal ini.

TBC

Haiii...

Aku author baru di dunia fanfiction hehehe.

Selama bertahun-tahun cuman jadi reader setia aja ^^

Dan ini ff pertama yang aku share di fanfiction. Jadi klo ada kesalahan dalam penulisan a.k.a typos, dan lain-lain'a mohon dimaklumi ^^

Special thanks buat saeng (titan18)yang udah mau bantuin cara buat share ff di ffn.

And BIG SPECIAL THANKS buat eonnie (Lovara) yang dengan sabar udah mau bantuin semua cara post ff di ffn. Mulai dari ngesave sampe ngeshare.

And Say thanks to FlamKeyoonKey yang udah bantuin publish ff ini.

Dan terima kasih juga buat reader yang udah mau baca ff abal-abal ini.

Segitu dulu ya cuap-cuap yang gk bermutu'a ya :'v

See you...

Oh.. don't forget give me your review ^-^

Jja nee~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Yeahhh...

Ke publish juga akhir'a :3

Terima kasih buat reader yg udah review di chapter 1 yahh ^^

Terima kasih juga buat semangat dan dukungan'a, saya jadi semangat nulis'a hehehe

Oh ya...

Balesan'a review nya cek PM masing" ok ^-^

~~ Chapter Sebelumnya ~~

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang melongo mendengar penjelasanku "kau bisa bayangkan Baek, mom membuat pasta! Mom bahkan mengingat hak-hakku sebagai vegeratian dan tidak memasukan bakso kedalam sausnya." Aku menghela nafas panjang setelah menceritakan semua pada Barkhyun, aku sama sekali tidak memahami hal ini.

*Selasa, 2 December

Dalam kelas Aljabar hari ini aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali bahwa Mr. Yunho mungkin mencium bibir ibuku kemarin saat merek berkencan. Aku cuma bisa duduk diam, memandanginya. Mr. Yunho menanyakan pertanyaan yang sangat mudah_aku bersumpah, dia pasti sengaja memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan gampang padaku, seolah tidak ingin aku merasa dilupakan atau bagaimana_dan aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mendengarnya. Jawabanku kebanyakan, ''Apa?''

Lalu aku melihat Lana mendesis seperti biasa dan mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku, sehingga semua rambut pirangnya menyapu mejaku. Aku diserbu aroma parfumnya, lalu Lana mendesis dengan suara yang sangat jahat:

"ANEH"

Tapi caranya mengucapkan kata itu membuatnya terdengar panjang. Seolah dia mengatakan AAAANNNNEEEEHHHH.

Aku tidak mengerti, mengapa Lana begitu membenciku.

Kadang aku berfikir, mengapa orang baik seperti Putri Diana tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil, tapi orang jahat seperti Lana tidak? Dan aku juga tak habis fikir, apa yang di sukai Kevin dari orang seperti Lana. Well, aku akui, Lana memang cantik, tapi dia begitu jahat. Tidakkah Kevin mengetahuinya?

Mungkin Lana bersikap manis pada Kevin. Kalau aku sich pasti manis pada Kevin. Dia cowok paling cakep di SMU Albert Einstein. Banyak cowok tampak jelek dengan seragam kami, yang bagi cowok adalah celana abu-abu, kemeja putih, dan sweeter lengan panjang atau rompi hitam. Tapi Kevin tidak, dia terlihat sempurna. Dia tampak seperti model kalau mengenakan seragamnya.*

"Hei Tao"

"..."

"Awww baek! Kenapa kau mencubitku"

Baekhyun melotot ke arahku, jika Baekhyun sedang melotot seperti itu dia terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Melamun lagi heh panda! Kali ini kau melamun tentang apa? Oh aku tau, kau melamun soal Kevin yang mengajakmu berkencan, lalu makan malam romantis dengan penerangan lilin, dan di akhiri dengan Kevin yang mencium bibirmu. JANGAN MIMPI TAO!"

"Astaga Baek, aku tidak pernah melamun soal itu"

"Ah~ sudahlah" Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku

"Oh ya Tao, kamu lihat tidak?"

"Lihat apa?"

"Aku tadi melihat bahwa bulu hidung Mr. Yunho BANYAK yang keluar"

Aku melotot horror ke arah baekhyun, kenapa dia begitu memperhatikan Mr. Yunho, sampai hidung pun tak luput dari pandangannya.

"Lalu mengapa kau mau berkencan dengan seorang yang bulu hidungnya begitu banyak keluar"

"Hey ! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu tao"

Kringgggg...

Bel tanda istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, aku tidak sabar untuk mengisi perutku.

Entah kenapa setiap kali pelajaran Aljabar aku akan merasa sangat lapar.

Aku dan Baekhyun lalu keluar kelas untuk menuju kantin,

Setibanya di kantin Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk dekat jendela.

"Tao, kau mau pesan dumpling ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk tanda persetujuan.

Baekhyun pernah bilang jika aku harus menghentikan obsesiku. Dia mengatakan aku mentransfer kecemasanku karena pada bulan pertama kami di SMU aku sudah dapat nilai F menjadi kecemasan mengenai hubungan mom dengan Mr. Yunho. Dan Baekhyun bilang gejala itu namanya displacement#

Susah memang kalau punya sahabat yang kedua orang tuanya itu adalah psikoanalis#

SKIP

Hari ini sepulang sekolah aku memutuskan untuk mampir ke rumah Baekhyun, tapi kemudian aku menyesali keputusanku.

Aku tidak menyangka kedua Dr. Wu benar-benar mencoba menganalisisku ketika aku dan baekhyun sedang bermain Boggle.

"Hai Tao" sapa Mrs. Wu ramah sambil membawa sepiring snapple.

Sebelum aku menjawab Mr. Wu sudah berbicara duluan. "Anak-anak, ada film dokumenter menarik tentang cumi-cumi di saluran Discovery lohh. Ngomong-ngomong tao, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang kencan ibumu dengan guru Aljabarmu?"

Aku bingung harus menjawab apa sebenarnya_"perasaanku baik-baik saja" tiba-tiba saja kalimat itu yang melintas di pikiranku.

Mengapa aku tidak bisa bersikap lebih asertif ?

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan yang sejujurnya kepada Mr & Mrs Wu.

Bagaimana kalau mereka bertemu mom di Jefferson Market? Kalau aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mereka pasti akan mengatakannya pada mom. Aku tidak ingin mom tahu betapa tidak enak perasaanku tentang masalah ini, tidak di saat dia masih begitu gembira karena kencannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu anak-anak, kami akan pergi keluar sebentar untuk membeli beberapa barang" lalu Mr & Mrs Wu keluar

Aku bisa mendengar deru mesin mobil yang semakin menjauh, dan saat itu lah aku mendengar seseorang tertawa dengan sangat kencang.

Damn !

Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kakak baekhyun_Kris Wu_ tidak sengaja_atau mngkin sengaja_ mendengar segalanya. Dia langsung terbahak-bahak, meskipun aku merasa tidak ada yang lucu.

"Ibumu berkencan dengan Jung Yunho, HA! HA! HA!"

"Kris, aku mohon jangan menceritakan hal ini pada siapa pun"

Kris sedang menjalani periode kelima dalam kelas Anak Berbakat bersama aku dan baekhyun. Kelas itu merupakan lelucon paling konyol, karena Mrs. Sicca, yang bertanggung jawab atas program kelas Anak Berbakat di SMU Albert Einstein, tidak perduli pada apa yang kami lakukan selama kami tidak ribut.

Yah, Kris semestinya menggunakan periode kelima ini untuk mengerjakan situs online-nya, crack head. Aku seharusnya menggunakannya untuk mengerjakan PR Aljabar-ku

Tapi Mrs. Sicca tidak pernah memeriksa apa yang kami lakukan dalam kelas Anak Berbakat, yang sebenarnya asyik, karena yang kami lakukan dalam sebagian besar waktu kami adalah mencari cara terbaik untuk mengurung dalam lemari anak baru dari korea itu, yang katanya jenius music, supaya kami tak usah mendengarkan dia memainkan komposisi #Stravinsky dengan biolanya.

Tapi kalian jangan mengira hanya karna Kris dan aku bersatu melawan Park Chanyeol dengan biolanya, Kris akan tutup mulut mengenai kencan mom dengan Mr. Yunho.

"Ekhem... baiklah Tao, aku akan tutup mulut tentang masalah ini. Tapi apa yang akan kau berikan untukku sebagai imbalannya?"

Aku melongo mendengar hal itu, tidak menyangka Kris akan meminta imbalan dariku.

"Tapi Kris, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu ? Kau sudah kelas tiga, jadi aku tidak mungkin bisa mengerjakan PR mu. Dan kau juga selalu mendapat nilai A di setiap mata pelajaran"

Bukannya Kris sempurna atau apa_tapi sebetulnya memang sempurna_Kris tidak bergabung dalam tim olahraga_tidak seperti Kevin_yang aku tau, Kris tidak terlalu suka dengan olahraga yang terorganisir. Kris malah lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya di kamar. Aku tidak tau apa yang Kris lakukan di kamar, saat aku mencoba bertanya, Baekhyun hanya mengatakan bahwa orang tuanya memberlakukan kebijakan jangan tanya, jangan bilang, dalam hal Kris. Kebijakan macam apa kalau begitu.

Tapi aku berfikir mungkin Kris sedang membuat bom, dan akan meledakan SMU Albert Stein, sungguh pemikiran yang sangat konyol memang.

Kadang-kadang Kris keluar dari kamar dan memberikan komentar-komentar sarkastik_Kris memang kejam_ tapi tapi, saat keluar kamar Kris sering tidak memakai baju, hanya celana jins selutut. Meskipun Kris tidak menyukai olahraga terorganisir, aku melihat dada Kris bidang, otot-otot perutnya juga sangat kencang.

Wajahku selalu merah jika mengingat hal ini, tapi aku tidak berani memberi tahu Baekhyun.

"Errr... bagaimana kalau aku mengajak Ace_anjing Kris_jalan-jalan ke taman, atau mengembalikan kaleng Tab kosong kepunyaan Mrs. Wu. Bukankah itu tugas mingguanmu Kris"

Kris hanya menatap tajam ke arahku, "Lupakanlah, oke, zitao" Kris berjalan menjauhi Tao dan menuju kamarnya.

BLAMM

Dan Kris pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Huwaaaa... Baek! Kenapa Kris begitu marah? Apa salahku?" Aku memeluk baekhyun dan langsung menangis. "Kau tidak perlu menghawatirkan Kris. Aku tau, Kris tidak akan menceritakan soal ibumu dan Mr. Yunho. Bukankah Kris tidak punya banyak teman di sekolah" kata Baekhyun sambil menghapus air mataku

"Ngomomg-ngomong tao, kenapa kau sangat perduli pada bulu-bulu hidung Mr. Yunho yang begitu panjang? Karena toh bukan kamu yang melihatnya, melainkan ibumu"

"Maaf saja Baek, aku harus memandanginya dari jam 09:55 sampai jam 10:55, dan dari jam 14:30 sampai jam 15:30 SETIAP HARI, kecuali sabtu dan minggu, hari libur nasional, dan selama musim panas. Dan kalau mom dan Mr. Yunho menikah, maka aku harus memandangi bulu-bulu hidung itu SETIAP HARI,TUJUH HARI DALAM SEMINGGU, TERMASUK HARI-HARI LIBUR NASIONAL." Aku merinding jika membayangkan semua itu.

Hari ini aku dan mom memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan.

Aku sama sekali tidak sedang memikirkan fakta bahwa mom sedang berkencan dengan guru Aliabar-ku saat dad menelepon. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku berbohong dan berkata mom sedang berada dalam studionya. Memang aneh, karena dad jelas tahu mom sering berkencan. Tapi untuk alasan tertentu, aku tidak bisa menceritakan Mr. Yunho pada dad.

Ahh...

Aku baru ingat, saat sesi pelajaran tambahanku dengan Mr. Yunho, aku sedang berlatih metode FOIL (first, outside, inside, last; pertama, di luar, di dalam, terakhir_ohh Tuhan, sebenarnya kapan aku akan menggunakan metode FOIL dalam kehidupan nyata? KAPANN ?)Ketika tiba-tiba Mr. Yunho berkata, 'Tao, kuharap kau tidak merasa, well, tidak enak karena aku berhubungan dengan ibumu,' aku bersumpah tersenyum dengan sangat aneh.

Aku hanya menatap datar ke arah Mr. Yunho dan berkata 'tidak apa-apa'. Aku pun lalu melanjutkan tugas esay Aljabar-ku. Tapi Mr. Yunho berkata, 'kalau kau merasa kesal, kita bisa membicarakannya'. Ingin rasanya aku melemparkan kursi yang ku duduki ke wajah Mr. Yunho. 'Hahh~~ benar, hal itu tidak meresahkanku. Aku memang SEDIKIT kesal, tapi benar, aku tidak apa-apa. I mean, it's just a date right ? Mengapa aku harus merasa kesal hanya karena kencan tak berarti itu ?' Aku mencoba bersikap biasa di depan Mr. Yunho 'well, Tao, aku tidak tahu apakah kencan itu akan menjadi kencan tak berarti. Aku benar-benar menyukai ibumu.' Aku bingung harus berbicara apa_ 'well, eumm jika anda memang menyukai ibuku, baiklah. Tapi kalau anda membuatnya menangis akan aku tendang bokongmu' Ya Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya aku mengucapkan kata 'bokong' pada seorang guru. Aishh dasar mulut sialan.

Mukaku pasti sangat merah, benar-benar memalukan!

Sementara itu Mr. Yunho hanya memandang geli ke arahku dan tersenyum lucu, 'aku tidak ingin membuat orang yang kucintai menangis Tao. Tapi kalau aku entah bagaimana melakukannya, kau boleh menendang bokongku.'

Dad terdengar sangat aneh ditelepon. Tapi dia memang selalu begitu. Hubungan telepon trans-Atlantik memang payah, aku bisa mendengar suara debur ombak. Mungkinkah dad sedang memancing ? Ah tapi mana mungkin, Dad tidak suka memancing.

Dan lagipula aku yakin, dad sebenarnya tidak ingin berbicara denganku, melainkan dengan mom. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi ? Oh tidak ! Mungkinkah Grandmere Chullie meninggal ?

Note :

:: Displacement → Salah satu cara menghadapi anxietas adalah dengan memindahkannya dari objek yang mengancam kepada objek "yang lebih aman"

:: Psikoanalis → cabang ilmu yang dikembangkan oleh Sigmund Freud dan para pengikutnya, sebagai studi fungsi dan perilaku psikoligis manusia.

:: Stranvinsky → Seorang komposisi paling orisinil dan berpengaruh pada abad ke-20.

TBC

yoyoyo...

Chapter dua udah update nich dan sudah di panjangin(?), gimana ? Seru gk ? Ahh pasti membosankan ya hhehe..

Ya jujur saja, saya tidak terlalu jago dalam membuat ff.

Oh ya...

Chap 3 bkal update klo review nya sudah mencapai 30 haha.

Saya mengharapkan setiap chap minimal ada 10 review, tapi klo gk memenuhi tetep bkalan publish kok, tapi mungkin jadi agak lama hehe

Yoshhhh...

Terima kasih buat semua reader or sider yg sudah mau membaca fanfict ini, saya tunggu review nya di setiap chap lohh ^^

Jangan lupa kasih kritik dan saranya chingudeul, yang positif tapi yah..

See you in next chapter...

Jja nee~~~~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3

ANNOUNCEMENT

Sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf karna lupa menuliskan ini.

Saya juga baru sadar pas baca ulang dan sudah di publish dua chapter. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae *bow

Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan bahwa ff The Prince Diaries itu remake dari novel The Princes Diaries by Meg Cabot.

Tapi karna main pair nya namja, maka saya ganti menjadi "Prince",, dan ada juga yang saya rubah.

Saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada "Littlecupcake noona" yang sudah mengingatkan saya, jeongmal gamsahamnida sunbae-nim *bow

Sekarang semua keputusan ada di tangan readers, jika ingin tetap dilanjut maka saya akan tetap melanjutkan.

Jika sekiranya tidak pantas untuk dilanjut, maka saya akan menghapus ff ini dari ffn.

Sekali lagi jeongmal mianhae *bow bow

*Sabtu, 27 December

Aku tidak tau semalam mom pulang jam berapa. Karna sepertinya aku sudah tidur, tapi saat aku pergi kedapur untuk memberi makan Candy dan Kandy_mereka adalah anjingku_ aku melihat mom sedang memasak. Ini aneh, karna mom biasanya bangun lebih siang dari pada aku.

Ekpresi mom terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta, berseri-seri, menyenandungkan nada-nada riang, dan mom sedang membuat pancake. Aku nyaris saja menjatuhkan makanan Candy dan Kandy karena begitu kaget. Hell ! Mom sebelumnya tidak pernah memasak sepagi ini. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada ibuku ?

Aku lalu mulai menerka-nerka. Oh mungkin kencannya dengan Mr. Yunho sangat menyenangkan. Kalau tidak salah mereka makan malam di Monte's (tidak terlalu buruk untuk orang seperti Mr. Yunho) dan berjalan-jalan di West Village.

Aku tidak tahu lagi setelah itu mereka pergi kemana, tapi aku sempat menanyakan pada mom, apakah mom dengan Mr. Yunho berciuman, dan ku lihat pipi mom merona merah. Ini menjijikan.*

"Tao baby"

"Apa mom"

"Kau tau, Yunnie mengajak mom untuk berkencan lagi minggu depan" mom tersenyum malu-malu setelah mengatakan itu.

Sedangkan aku hanya menatap datar ke arah mom, senyum mom langsung menghilang setelah melihat ekpresiku.

"Tao kamu kena-"

"Siapa itu Yunnie mom ? Laki-laki lain yang mom kencani ? Bukankah mom sedang berkencan dengan Mr. Yunho ?"

"Tao, jangan memotong ucapan mommy. Dasar tidak sopan, dan berhentilah menatap mom dengan pandangan seperti itu." Mom mencibir ke arahku "Yunnie itu ya sebenarnya adalah Mr. Yunho, itu panggilan sayang dari mom untuk Mr. Yunho" mom kembali merona, dan aku merasakan perutku mual setelah mendengarnya, ini benar-benar menjijikan.

Tidakkah mom atau Mr. Yunho sadar ? Mereka itu kan sudah bukan anak muda lagi, kenapa harus ada panggilan sayang seperti itu.

"Cukup mom,, hari ini aku harus kerumah Baekhyun" aku meninggalkan mom dan kembali ke kamar untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap kerumah Baekhyun.

SKIP

Hari ini aku dan Baekhyun akan syuting tiruan film The Blair Witch Project untuk pertunjukan Tv-nya, Bacon Tell It Like It Is.

Aku selalu bilang pada Baekhyun jika nama itu sangat aneh, tapi menurut Baekhyun itu sangat unik, sehingga banyak orang yang akan menonton acaranya itu nantinya.

The Blair Witch Project bercerita tentang beberapa anak yang masuk hutan untuk mencari seorang penyihir dan akhirnya hilang. Sisa-sisa yang ditemukan dari mereka hanyalah potongan film dan tumpukan kayu.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Ceklekk...

"Kau... !?"

Bisa tebak siapa yang membukakan pintu ? Ya benar ! Itu adalah Kris. seperti biasa, kris tidak pernah memakai baju jika dirumah, dan Kris hanya mengenakan celana selutut. Apakah dia itu tidak punya baju apa.

"Aku ingin bertemu Baekhyun"

"Masuklah, Baekhyun ada dikamar" Kris tiba-tiba menggandeng tanganku.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Astaga apa ini, kenapa jantungku rasanya berdetak sangat cepat dan keras, sehingga rasanya sulit untuk bernafas, dan sepertinya wajahku juga memerah. Apakah aku sakit ?

"Baekk ! Ada panda yang mencarimu !"

"Oh... hai Tao" Baekhyun keluar kamar sambil membawa kamera kesayangannya. Sedangkan Kris ? Dia masih saja menggenggam tanganku.

"Hei.. Kris, untuk apa kau menggandeng Tao seperti itu ? Memangnya dia mau menyeberang apa" aku bersumpah, aku melihat Baekhyun menyeringai ke arahku, dan Kris hanya menatap datar ke arah Baekhyun dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ayo Tao kita pergi sekarang. Kris aku pergi dulu" Tidak ada jawaban dari Kris, tapi aku yakin Kris mendengarnya, suara Baekhyun kan cetar membahana -_-

"Baek, aku ingin tanya"

"Apa ?"

"Untuk project film ini, kenapa kau menamakannya The Green Witch Project ? Kenapa tidak The Blair Witch Project, seperti judul asli filmnya"

"Hmm kenapa ya ? Entahlah, terlalu mainstream jika menggunakan judul yang asli"

Baekhyun mengambil kamera Handycam dari dalam tas punggungnya dan berjalan menuju Washington Square dan mengambil gambar para turis yang mendatangi kami dan menanyakan jalan menuju Green Witch Village. (Sebenarnya nama tempat itu Greenwich Village_seharusnya tidak menyebutkan huruf 'w' dalam kata 'Grennwich'. Tapi orang-orang yang datang dari luar kota selalu mengucapkannya).

Saat ini aku dan Baekhyun sedang istirahat ditaman sambil memakan ice cream dan beberapa snack.

Cuaca hari ini memang cerah, sehingga banyak orang berlalu-lalang ditaman.

"Hey Tao"

"Eumm"

"Aku yakin, setelah film itu ditayangkan semua orang pasti akan punya pandangan berbeda tentang MetroCard.

"Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu Baek ? Menurutku sayang sekali, kita tidak bisa memakai penyihir sungguhan. Hey ! Bagaimana jika Lana yang menjadi penyihirnya, pasti keren. Lana itu kan sudah seperti penyihir sungguhan. Bagaimana Baek ?"

"Memangnya kau mau apa seharian bersama dengan Lana ? Kalau aku sih tidak mau"

Benar juga, jika Lana ikut berarti kami harus menghadapinya sepanjang hari, dan tak ada seorangpun yang ingin melakukan itu. Lagipula Lana pasti tidak akan mau, karna menurutnya jika bergaul dengan kami maka reputasinya akan rusak.

"Baek lihat. itu kan si buta yang biasa kita lihat di Bleecker, lalu siapa wanita yang bersamanya itu" aku menunjuk seorang laki-laki berpenampilan serba hitam sedang menyeberang.

"Mungkin korban barunya, dan sepertinya itu turis jerman"

Si Turis jerman yang tidak tahu apa-apa dan sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa laki-laki yang ditolongnya menyeberang akan meraba-raba tubuhnya, dan berpura-pura seolah itu tidak sengaja.

"Bukannya kau bilang akan melaporkannya pada Kepolisian Wilayah Enam baek ?

"Aku sibuk Tao, tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini. Ayo Tao kita pulang, sudah sore" Baekhyun memasukkan kameranya kembali kedalam tas punggungnya.

TBC

Nahh...

Terima kasih buat semua review nya.

Saya menunggu jawaban dari readers semua soal ff ini akan dilanjut atau di stop.

Xie xie


	4. Chapter 4

Sebelumnya saya berterima kasih untuk semua review, dukungan dan semangat dari readers semuanya ^^

Oh dan soal panggilan, jangan panggil 'author' ne :3

Panggil saja Juniel atau Lien ^-^

Baiklah, sesuai permintaan readers semua untuk tetep melanjutkan ff ini, maka saya akan tetap melanjutkan ff ini :3

~~~~~~~~~~~~ KT ~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Selasa, 30 December

Saat aku sedang menonton televisi, tiba - tiba saja handphoneku berbunyi. Saat kulihat ternyata itu adalah dad, mau apa dad menelepon sepagi ini. Dad lalu menanyakan mom, lalu kubilang saja jika mom sedang berada di dalam studionya, dan kali ini aku tidak berbohong. Sama seperti terakhir dad menelephone, suara dad terdengar aneh. Sepertinya memang telah terjadi sesuatu, tapi apa ? Lalu aku bertanya apakah Grandmere meninggal. Aku yakin dad sangat kaget di seberang sana, aku bisa mengetahui dari suara dad. Lalu dad bilang kenapa aku berfikiran bahwa Grandmere meninggal. Lalu kubilang saja itu karena suara dad terdengar aneh. Tapi Dad mengelak, dad bilang suaranya tidak terdengar aneh. Tapi aku tahu dad berbohong. Lalu aku memutuskan untuk membahas hal lain, aku membahas masalah Eslandia dengan dad, karna disekolah sedang belajar tentang Eslandia dalam pelajaran Kebudayaan Dunia.

Tingkat buta huruf Eslandia paling rendah di dunia, karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan di sana selain membaca. Mereka juga punya sumber-sumber air panas alami, dan semua orang berenang didalamnya. Pernah ada Opera datang kesana, dan semua karcis pertunjukannya terjual habis, hebat bukan. Sepertinya 98 persen populasi penduduk negara itu menontonnya. Semua orang hafal kata-kata dalam opera itu dan bernyanyi sepanjang hari.*

"Hey Tao-er"

"Apa mom"

"Mom perhatikan dari tadi kamu melamun terus. Ada apa sayang"

Mom duduk disampingku sambil mengusap-usap(?) Rambutku. Aku selalu suka jika mom melakukan hal ini, rasanya begitu nyaman. Dan aku juga merasakan kasih sayang mom yang begitu besar untukku.

"Mom, tadi Dad menelephone dan menanyakan mom. Lalu kubilang saja kalau mom sedang berada di studio. Tapi suara Dad terdengar aneh mom. Mom tahu kenapa? " aku menatap mom dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Apa maksudmu baby. Mom tidak tahu apa-apa. Dad tidak pernah menghubungi mom" mom tersenyum aneh, aku yakin ada yang disembunyikan oleh mom dan dad.

"Baiklah. Ngomong-ngomong mom, bolehkan suatu hari aku pindah ke Eslandia."

"Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu baby, ada apa sebenarnya" mom menatapku dengan khawatir

"Oh entahlah mom, tempat itu kedengarannya menyenangkan, lebih menyenangkan daripada Manhattan. Tadi aku juga sudah membahas ini dengan dad, tapi sepertinya dad tidak begitu menyukai Eslandia"

"Mom tidak bisa mengizinkan kamu tinggal jauh dari mom baby, apalagi sendirian. Mom takut kamu kenapa - kenapa. Baiklah mom ke kamar dulu ok" aku hanya menatap datar mom yang memasuki kamarnya.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa Dad tidak terlalu kagum pada Eslandia. Kurasa kalau dibandingkan, Eslandia memang bisa membuat semua negara lain tampak menyedihkan. Negara tempat Dad tinggal memang agak kecil. Kurasa kalau ada opera datang ke sana, kira - kira delapan puluh persen populasi penduduknya akan menonton, yang pasti merupakan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan.

Aku hanya berbagi informasi ini dengannya karena Dad adalah seorang politikus, dan kupikir informasi itu bisa memberinya ide untuk memperbaiki keadaan di Genovia_tempat Dad tinggal. Dad pernah memberitahuku jika impor nomor satu Genovia adalah turis. Dan aku juga pernah membuat laporan tentang setiap negara yang ada di Eropa saat kelas 1 SMP dulu, dan pemasukan Genovia sama dengan Disneyland dalam hal bisnis pariwisata. Mungkin itu alasanya mengapa orang yang tinggal di Genovia tidak perlu membayar pajak. Dan kalau tidak salah juga Genovia dipimpin oleh pangeran. Negara lain yang seperti itu adalah monaco. Dad selalu bilang aku punya banyak sepupu di Monaco, tapi selama ini aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka, bahkan jika aku berada ditempat Grandmere.

Oh dan Dad juga tidak terlalu menyukai usulku soal liburan musim panas mendatang. Aku mengusulkan daripada liburan bersamanya dan Grandmere di 'chateu' Perancis-nya, Mirsgnac, lebih baik ke Eslandia saja. Tapi yang dikatan Dad hanya 'kita akan membicarakan masalah ini lain kali saja Tao' dan Dad langsung menutup telephone-nya.

¤¤¤¤¤¤ KT ¤¤¤¤¤¤

Haahh...

Hari ini aku malas sekali pergi kesekolah, tapi kalau aku tidak sekolah maka Mom nanti akan menjual Candy dan Kandy. Mom selalu menggunakan mereka untuk mengancamku, sungguh Ibu yang kejam.

"Pagi Tao, kenapa kau kelihatan tidak bersemangat. Apa kau sedang memikirkan Kris ?" Baekhyun menaik turunkan alisnya sambil terkekeh.

"Apa maksudmu Baek ? Untuk apa aku memukirkan orang seperti kakakmu itu" aku menatap Baekhyun jengah

"Ya kan siapa tahu" Baekhyun menyeringai. seringai yang sama seperti saat Baekhyun melihat Kris menggenggam tanganku waktu itu.

"selamat pagi anak-anak" suara itu, ughh !

"Selamat pagi Mr. Yunho"

Sepertinya suasana hati Mr. Yunho sedang baik. Mungkinkah dia juga meninkmati kecannya dengan Mom.

Saat kami sedang mengerjakan rumus kuadrat (apa yang terjadi pada FOIL ? Aku baru mulai mengerti, tapi tiba-tiba sudah ada hal BARU. pantas saja nilai ku jelek -_-)

"Anak - anak, adakah di kelas ini yang mendapat peran dalam drama musikal yang akan dipentaskan pada musim gugur ? Apa judulnya ya, ah ya My Fair Lady right." Mr. Yunho bertanya sambil mengelilingi kelas.

"..."

"Hmmm... Kalian tahu siapa yang sangat cocok untuk peran Eliza Doilittle? Tao, kurasa kau cocok sekali"

'MATI SAJA KAU JUNG YUNHO!'

Apa-apaan orang ini, aku kan laki-laki, mana mungkin aku memerankan Eliza Doolittle. Lagipula audisi untuk drama itu sudah di lakukan. Bahkan si nenek sihir Lana Weinberger juga tidak terpilih. Peran utama itu diperoleh anak kelas tiga, dan Lana hanya mendapat peran sebagai pelayan. Pftt kasihan sekali dia. Kalau Lily sih menjadi manager panggung yang bertugas menyalakan dan mematikan lampu di akhir jeda.

Grekkk...

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi" aku menatap Mr. Yunho dengan pandangan datar lalu keluar dari kelas. Lebih baik aku membolos saja, aku tidak perduli kalau Mr. Yunho melaporkannya pada Mom.

Aku benar-benar marah dengan Mr. Yunho. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku tahu kalau Mr. Yunho berusaha bersikap manis denganku_dia kan berkencan dengan Ibuku, ingat_tapi aku sungguh tidak menyukai caranya itu.

SKIP

Ini sudah jam istirahat ternyata, lebih baik aku menemui Baekhyun saja.

"Baekk tungguu !"

"Yakkk ! Kemana kau tadi. Kenapa tidak kembali ke kelas. Kau bolos ya ? Bagaimana kalau Mr. Yunho melaporkannya pada Ibumu Tao, bagaimana !" cerocos Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"Aishh... diamlah Baek ! Kau ini berisik sekali sih. Dan aku tidak perduli jika Mr. Yunho melaporkanya pada Mom. Aku sudah muak dengannya"

Saat ini Aku dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arah lokerku. Oh tidakk, sedang apa Lana di sana, pasti menunggu Kevin.

"Ohh.. halo, Zizi"

Lana menyeringai ke arahku, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya datar. 'Zizi ? Ck ! Tidak ada yang memanggilku Zizi sejak TK (Kecuali Grandmere), setelah aku meminta semua orang untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu.

¤¤¤¤¤¤ TBC ¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nah gimana dengan chapter ini ?

Ditunggu review nya yahh ^^

Jja nee~~~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter sebelumnya...

"Aishh... diamlah Baek ! Kau ini berisik sekali sih. Dan aku tidak perduli jika Mr. Yunho melaporkanya pada Mom. Aku sudah muak dengannya"

Saat ini Aku dan Baekhyun sedang berjalan ke arah lokerku. Oh tidakk, sedang apa Lana di sana, pasti menunggu Kevin.

"Ohh.. halo, Zizi"

Lana menyeringai ke arahku, sedangkan aku hanya menatapnya datar. 'Zizi ? Ck ! Tidak ada yang memanggilku Zizi sejak TK (Kecuali Grandmere), setelah aku meminta semua orang untuk tidak memanggilku seperti itu.

Chapter 5

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah matamu akan terus seperti itu 'Zizi', sampai kapan kau akan menerima julukan 'mata panda'." Lana tersenyum mengejek

"Aku pikir ini bukan urusanmu." Aku menatap tajam Lana.

"Ohhh benarkahh...?"

Ingin rasanya aku menyeret Lana dan memukulnya. Tapi apa kata orang-orang nanti, seorang Kim Zi Tao memukul perempuan. Semuanya akan berpikiran kalau aku ini pecundang karena sudah memukul perempuan.

"Bisakah aku lewat ? Kau menghalangi jalan loker ku."

Shitt !

Sejak kapan Kevin disini ?

Apa dia sudah mendengar semuanya.

Sial ! Ini semua gara-gara si nenek sihir Lana itu, awas saja kau.

"Ayo Baek, kita pergi dari sini." Aku sudah menarik tangan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun melepaskannya, dan berbalik memandang tajam Lana.

"Heii Lana. Bagaimana kalau kau menyenangkan hati kami dengan terjun ke jurang." Baekhyun menyeringai ke arah Lana. Sedangkan Lana hanya melotot.

'Bagus Baek.' aku hampir saja terbahak-bahak melihat ekpresi wajah Lana.

Well. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menyuruh Lana untuk terjun ke jurang. Kecuali kalau orang itu ingin namanya tertulis di dinding kamar mandi sekolah. Tentu saja ini memalukan.

Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun, dia tidak akan pernah perduli dengan hal semacam itu.

Baekhyun memang tidak sempurna. Badannya pendek dan mungil. Tapi Baekhyun memang tipe laki-laki yang cuek.

Baekhyun tidak takut pada apapun juga.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu pendek ! Kau akan menyesal telah berkata seperti itu padaku." Lana menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan tajam.

"Uhhhhh... Aku takut sekali." Kata Bakhyun sambil terkekeh.

Lana sudah siap ingin memukul_menampar_Baekhyun. Tapi dengan cepat Baekhyun menghindar. Baekhyun mengikuti kelas hapkido di luar sekolah, maka dari itu dia memiliki refleks yang bagus.

BRAKK

Aku melihat Kevin menutup pintu lokernya dengan kencang, dan menatap datar Lana. "Lebih baik aku pergi saja." Lalu Kevin meninggalkan Lana dengan ekpresi kesal.

"Kevin tunggu aku..! Awas kalian berdua." Lalu Lana berlari mengejar Kevin.

Baekhyun dan aku hanya bisa berdiri sambil berpandangan, seolah tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang terjadi.

Aku masih belum percaya. Siapa sih orang-orang itu, dan kenapa aku dan Baekhyun harus terlibat dengan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini benar-benar sangat melelahkan. Aku berniat untuk langsung tidur ketika sudah sampai dirumah.

Saat aku sampai di rumah aku melihat mobil mom terparkir rapi di depan rumah. 'Apa mom sudah pulang. Tidak biasanya mom pulang cepat.' Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku lalu masuk ke rumah.

Aku melihat mom ada di ruang tv. "Hai mom." Mom lalu menoleh ke arahku, ekpresi wajah mom terlihat ganjil. "Aku harus berbicara denganmu Tao." Mom menatapku dengan serius, sedangkankan aku hanya mengerutkan kening.

Mom tidak bersenandung lagi, dan tidak memasak lagi. Jadi aku tahu masalah yang akan dibicarakannya serius.

"Ada apa mom." Aku lalu duduk di samping mom.

Aku setengah berharap jika Grandmere meninggal. Tapi aku tahu jika masalahnya bukan itu. Lalu apa ? Atau jangan-jangan candy dan kandy menelan kaus kaki lagi 0_0

Waktu itu Candy dan Kandy sempat menelan kaus kaki, dan aku harus membayar $1.000 untuk mengeluarkan kaos kaki kecil dari dalam usus kecilnya.

"Mom. Apakah ini tentang Candy dan Kandy ?"

"Bukan tentang mereka. Tapi tentang Ayahmu."

"Dad ? Memangnya Dad kenapa ?"

Aku menatap Mom dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Sebenarnya ada apa sih.

"Ayahmu menderita Kanker Tao. Itulah alasannya dia selalu meneleponmu." Mom kelihatannya sedih mengetahui Dad terkena kanker. Apakah Mom masih mencintai Dad.

"Tapi kenapa selama ini Dad tidak pernah memberitahuku mom."

Aku kesal dan juga sedih di saat bersamaan.

Kesal karena Dad tidak mau memberitahuku tentang masalah ini. Padahal kan Dad sering meneleponku.

Dan sedih karena orang sebaik Dad, walaupun kadang menyebalkan harus menderita kanker.

"Itu karena Dad menderita kanker yang tidak biasa Tao." Mom menghela nafas sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya.

Aku mengerutkan kening. Tidak biasa ?

Memang jenis kanker itu ada berapa sih.

"Apanya yang tidak biasa Mom. Setahuku kanker ya begitu-begitu saja."

"Ayahmu menderita kanker Tao. Dan karena kanker tersebut Ayahmu tidak akan bisa mempunyai anak lagi." Mom meringis setelah mengatakannya.

"Ta-tapi apakah bisa di sembuhkan Mom. Kanker itu kan menyeramkan." Tidak tahu kenapa aku jadi berkeringat dingin seperti ini.

Aku melihat Mom menelan ludahnya sebelum menjawab. Dan ini semakin membuatku gugup.

"Well... eum, kanker yang di derita Ayahmu cukup mudah di sembuhkan Tao. Dan selama setahun belakangan ini Ayahmu menjalani kemoterapi."

Fiuhhh... untunglah.

"Tapi..."

"Tapi apa Mom."

Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak ya...

"Mereka cuma harus memotong bagian..bagian..."

Aku semakin berkeringat dingin, dan berkali kali menelan ludah.

"Buah zakarnya.."

WHAT THE HELL !

INI MENJIJIKANNNN...

Bayangkan saja jika kalian ada di posisi Ayahku.

Satu buah Zakar kalian akan dipotong. Lalu harus menjalani kemoterapi. Kalian sangat mungkin akan menjadi mandul. Seperti yang baru diketahui oleh Ayahku.

"Bagaimana dengan Dad." Jujur

saja. Saat ini aku sangat menghawatirkan kondisi Dad.

"Ayahmu benar-benar sedih Tao. Kau harus lebih sering menghubunginya. Dia membutuhkan dukungan dan perhatian saat ini." Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu Mom meninggalkanku sendiri.

Aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah Dad sudah punya aku. Lalu untuk apa Dad mempunyai anak lagi.

Ya walaupun Dad hanya bisa bertemu denganku di musim panas dan natal, aku fikir itu sudah cukup. Dad kan sibuk, dia harus menjalankan pemerintahan Genovia. Menjalankan pemerintahan suatu negara tidaklah mudah, walaupun Genovia bukan negara yang besar. Di tambah lagi Dad sering berkencan. Dad selalu mengajak pacarnya pergi ke tempat Grandmere di Perancis pada saat musim panas. Dan pacar-pacar Dad selalu terpesona pada kolam renang, instal, air terjun, 27 kamar tidur, ruang dansa, kebun anggur, pertanian, dan lapangan terbang.

Setelah itu Dad akan memutuskan pacar-pacarnya seminggu kemudian.

Dad memang playboy sejati -_-

Apakah dari sekian banyak teman kencannya itu tidak ada yang di nikahinya ?

Hahhh~~~~

Rumit sekali rasanya.

.

.

.

.

"Hei Tao.."

"Kau tidak bersiap-siap."

"Bersip-siap? Memangnya kita mau pergi kemana mom."

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Biasanya aku akan menghabiskan waktuku sepanjang hari dengan menonton kartun. Atau bermain di rumah Baekhyun.

"Hari ini Ayahmu akan datang."

"Uhuk - uhuk." Aku langsung saja tersedak mendengar ucapan Mom. Untung hanya tersedak jus jeruk, kalau biji salak bagaimana -_-

/emang di NY ada biji salak ya Tao :v /

"Untuk apa Dad kemari mom." Aku menatap Mom dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kalau masalah itu kamu tanya sendiri saja. Sudah ya mom harus pergi." Mom mencium keningku lalu berjalan keluar.

"Kenapa Dad harus jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk berbicara padaku bahwa dia tidak bisa punya anak lagi. Aish... lebih baik aku mandi saja" Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

TBC

RIGHT NOW CALL ME "RHEA" ok ^-^ :*

Hallo... bertemu lagi dengan saya hehe

Maaf yah klo update nya lama, maaf juga klo pendek wkwk :3

Gimana dengan chapter ini ?

Membosankan ya ? Yes I know

Gaje ? Udah pasti :3

Ahh ya sudah...

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya :*

Jja ne~~~


End file.
